villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Airy
Airy is the main antagonist in the 2012 Nintendo 3DS role-playing videogame Bravely Default. Until the last chapter of the game, she was thought to be an ally, as she guided the Warriors of Light through the game, but was revealed to have been using them to destroy dimensions. She serves the final boss of the game, Ouroboros. Personality For most of the story, Airy has a cheerful and childish demeanor. She acts as a guide to the Warriors of Light, giving them information and directions. Her goal is to awaken the crystals, a goal she puts above anything else. However, awakening crystals causes their power to run wild and cause chaos. When her true nature is revealed, she is shown to be extremely loyal and faithful towards Ouroboros. She hates humans, especially the Warriors of Light. Story Airy is a servant of Ouroboros, the devourer of worlds. To complete her master's plans, she deceived the vestal of wind Agnès Oblige, using her to awaken the elemental crystals. Agnès, along with her group, the Warriors of Light, discovered her plans using the numbers on her wings. She fought them, sending Alternis to another dimension, which would cause him to lose his memory. Agnès sent a message to that world's versions of Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, revealing that Airy had been deceiving them. Airy traveled to that world, causing the chasm that destroyed Tiz's village. She deceived that world's Warriors of Light, with the previous Alternis (now known as Ringabel) and led them on a quest, awakening the crystals. She spared them for four more worlds, each of which was ravaged by the crystals offscreen. As Ringabel started to regain his memories, he remembered Airy's true intentions. Airy transformed into a caterpillar-like monster, fighting the Warriors. She reveals that she had hated the Warriors all along, how she had detested Tiz's loyal devotion to Agnès, how it had been easy to manipulate Agnès and Edea, and taunting Ringabel for his lack of courage after she killed the Edea of Ringabel's homeworld. She is defeated, retreating to the Aurora of Darkness. When the Warriors of Light find Airy, Ouroboros had transformed her into a butterfly-like form. She uses this powerful form to battle the Warriors one last time, being healed multiple times throughout the battle. In the end, she is defeated. Ouroboros is disappointed in her, so he devours her as she begs for mercy. Trivia *Airy has a sister named Anne, who is a major antagonist in the sequel Bravely Second. *Airy's personality is very similar to Nui Harime, they even share the same English voice actress. *During chapter 6, on the game's home menu, many of the letters in the subtitle "Where the Fairy Flies" are removed to spell out "Airy Lies". Category:Traitor Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Spy Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trickster Category:Superorganisms Category:Siblings Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Cataclysm Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Female Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Game Changer Category:Enforcer Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Villains